Why now?
by Dhot
Summary: Hermione has a diary, which is for her eyes only... or so she thinks. What happens when the rest of the school finds out about her attraction to.... gasp... Ron? Does he reciprocate? Sorry, I am effectively incapable of summarizing.
1. Chapter 1

_20th December_

_"I had this interesting thought one day_

_Of two best friends sharing a kiss under the moonlight_

_A shadowy obscuration, on their faces it lay_

_It was that which kept their features out of sight_

_An innocent kiss was it all it had seemed_

_For they pulled apart quickly like night from day_

_Embarrassed were they but with glee they beamed_

_It looked as if nothing could keep them at bay_

_It was then I noticed that the girl had bushy hair_

_It was strange and I attempted to lift the haze_

_It started to fade, allowing me to see the pair_

_I gasped as I recognized that pale, brown-eyed face_

_It was my own as I dreamt about the one I loved_

_I then looked at him, his face tired and worn_

_My eyes widened as over his visage they roved_

_He was my best friend, He was Ron."_

_Yes Sally, I really had this daydream. There I was sitting in Potions class when suddenly I couldn't hear what Professor Slughorn was saying anymore. It really was interesting; something about creating a potion that would place one in a dreamy state. When I snapped out of it in the end, I thought that I may have accidentally consumed some but I had not even touched anything! I started thinking about my daydream then. Ron! Can you believe it? RON! Like R-O-N! My best friend! What's happening to me! I can't think about my best friend in that manner! Can I? I always had this little suspicion that what I felt for Ron far transcended friendship but I used to push it to the back of my mind. But why now? Why now when six years has passed? Why do I realize it now that I love Ron? Love. Do I love Ron? I really don't know what to do, Sally. I was too shocked after that. I came up with this excuse about not feeling well and I knew that Professor Slughorn would allow me to leave the classroom. I have avoided them both today for I know that Ron will be with Harry and I really can't face him now. Not when I have undergone this tremendous revelation. Oh no! I haven't even completed the DADA assignment! Bye Sally!_

* * *

With that, Hermione closed her diary, the one she named Sally. It was silly actually, naming a diary. It was even silly keeping a diary, Hermione had thought at first but after trying it out, she found that she actually enjoyed it. It was platform where she could pour out all her troubles and Ron's transgressions. Nope, never Harry's. Only Ron's and then she started to wonder why that was. Harry was her best friend too. So why did she keep a record of only Ron's wrongdoings which typically consisted of 'Ron skipped homework again' and 'Ron spoke against Professor Snape and got house points taken'. Harry spoke out against Professor Snape too. With a sigh, Hermione, picked up her DADA assignment and stared at it. Finally, she got agitated with her entry and tore it out. She crushed it into a ball and threw it over the side of her bed. Feeling as if she could only concentrate in the common room, she gathered her books and walked out of the dorm. If only she had seen Parvati Patil coming in earlier, she would have noticed that Parvati saw her tearing that page.

If only she hadn't left the room in haste, she would have noticed that Parvati had picked up that piece of paper and read it. If only she had decided to stay, she would have noticed the wide smile and a glint of mischievousness in Parvati's eyes. If only…

* * *

_Hey all, this is my first time writing a Hermione/Ron fic.. yes I so love the pairing. I think they look and sound (in the storybooks) cute together. I was thinking about making the next chapter on Ron's thoughts in his diary but then he doesn't look like who would keep a diary. Hmm... anyway, if you guys have any ideas please tell me. And oh pls pls pls review k... As for the date, I don't really know about overseas school days so I tried to play it safe. If school closes around the time, please do let me know cos in Singapore we have holidays in December. Anyway, once again pls review. Thanks:D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

He wondered where Hermione was. He hadn't seen her for the entire morning. In fact, he hadn't seen her since yesterday afternoon, after she faked being sick all of a sudden. Yes faked! Ron knew she made that part about feeling ill up. She was his best friend and he knew whenever she was lying. She never could lie, well except that one time where… anyway. Even Harry was starting to get a bit worried. Of course Ron kept this little revelation from Harry. If Hermione wanted Harry to know, she would have to tell him herself. "Mate, have you seen 'Mione?" he asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "Well, she is sick Ron. Maybe, she's at Madam Pomfrey's," he replied. Ron shook his head. "Checked there in the morning. She's not there," Ron insisted. "Oi, Ginny!" Ron yelled over the table where he saw Ginny. She rolled her eyes and walked towards them. "What Ron!" she said, irritation creeping over her voice. "Have you seen Hermione?" he asked her, politely, knowing fully well that she would not answer him if he asked her rudely. She risked a glance at Harry before replying, "No, not after last night," and walked back to her group of friends.

He looked everywhere! And he still couldn't find her. Suddenly, he had a brain wave. The girl's toilet! He rushed towards the girl's toilet. Though he couldn't stand Moaning Myrtle, he needed to see if Hermione was there. Sure enough, she was sitting in the abandoned toilet, writing something. 'Notes probably,' he thought to himself. "Mione?" he called out. Hermione got a shock and dropped her quill. "Ron! This is the girl's bathroom!" she admonished. Ron just stared at her. "It's an _abandoned_ girl's bathroom, you know," Ron replied. "It's still a girl's bathroom! You know, where girls go to when they want some _privacy_!" she yelled. "What's up with you? This is what I get for being concerned!" Ron yelled back. "You were concerned?" Hermione asked hastily. "The bleedin' hell I was! You go missing suddenly and I'm not supposed to notice?" he said, his eyes flashing with anger. Hermione kept quiet at that. "What has happened, Hermione? Why are you avoiding us, me?" he asked, gently this time. Of course there was no way she was going to tell him why so she just came with the only excuse she could think of. "Errr… you wouldn't understand, Ron. It's a… private girl thing." He lifted his eyebrow. "I know when you're lying, Hermione," at this she scrunched up her features. "And besides, you aren't due for another two weeks," he added as an afterthought. He immediately regretted saying that as Hermione started to yell again. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! What the…. What did you… How do you know!" Ron felt his ears go red. 'Shite, should have just stuck with the lying excuse', he thought to himself. "Well, you can't expect a guy not to notice when his best friend starts having mood swings every bleedin' _(A/N: muahahahaha… no pun intended)_ month! I've been your best friend for six years!" he yelled back. Hermione's cheeks became red and she was at a loss for words. Grabbing her diary, she pushed past Ron and ran out of the bathroom. Ron considered going after her but left it at that. 'What? All I told her was the truth!' he thought to himself. "Women" he muttered under his breath as he left the bathroom.

* * *

_December 21st_

_Oh my god, Sally. He knows! He actually knows when I… you know. What is he! Some kind of pervert! Keeping record of my monthly periods! Do I really get mood swings? Hmmm… am I that obvious? But I think he was just indeed concerned. He is my best friend, even though I wish he could be something more. Maybe he observes my everyday doings, the way I notice his. I mean even if I weren't in love with him, I would still notice! Who can resist that charming smile! Should I tell him? I don't think I should since I just found out myself and everything. But I really need to tell someone! Harry? No, he'd probably tell Ron. Lavender's in the room. Maybe I'll just tell her. Yeah, and the whole school will know about it tomorrow. I know! Ginny! But it will be a bit awkward admitting to someone that you're in love with her brother! Oh Sally, I know I can confide in you. It's just that I need someone solid to spill everything to. What am I talking about? You're not even sentient! You can't even care. You're not even a you! You're an it! Ermmm.. I think I have had enough of ranting._

With that, she closed her diary and settled back into her bed with a sigh. 'Ron,' she thought. 'Of all things to feel for you, why love?

* * *

Of course he wanted them to talk things out. It seemed as if he had to just turn away for a second and they would start fighting. 'If only I could do something to break Ron's and Hermione's pride,' Harry thought to himself. He saw Ron walking into the Great Hall and followed him. "What happened? Found Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron grunted and he proceeded to brood. "Harry, why are girls so confusing! First she hates it when I go out with Lavendar and now that I'm single, she's avoiding me!" he said in exasperation. "Well, have you ever considered talking to her about it?" Harry asked. "You've seen us! Barely a minute into a _civil_ conversation and she turns it around!" he spat. Harry just shook his head. "I'm going back to the dorm," Ron sighed. "Hey, what about dinner?" Harry asked. He muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Not hungry' before disappearing through the doors. "All right, that's it!" Harry said to himself. "A little talk with Hermione now," he continued. 'But it would awkward for me to talk to her. Besides, what if I reveal Ron's secret? Although that wouldn't be such a bad idea,' he thought to himself. A girl with ginger-hair entered the Great Hall, surrounded by her friends and Harry had an idea. Walking over to Ginny, he asked her, "Can I have a word?" Ginny nodded and they retreated to a private corner. Suddenly, Harry was acutely aware of how close he was standing next to Ginny. "Uh… I wanted to tell you, I mean I wanted to ask you…" he fumbled. 'Wait, what was I going to ask her?' he thought. 'Oh right', he remembered and moved on, a little more confident this time. "It's about Ron and Hermione," he finally said. Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "You have to swear that you will never breathe a word of this to anyone else! I made a promise to Ron," he continued, stressing on each and every word. Ginny just nodded her head. Harry smiled and they carried on talking in hushed voices.

Ginny was worried. Not so much about the supposed revelation, she knew there was something going on. No, she really wanted to help Hermione… ok and Ron as well. Ginny sighed with obvious contentment as she recalled how Harry had whispered the secret into her ear. She could still feel his hot breath against the side of her cheek. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she stood up and started to look for Hermione. Suddenly, she heard chuckling. She heard something about 'Weasley' and needed no further prodding to move towards the sound. Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and their group of friends were gathered in a broom's closet. 'A broom's closet! How much more low can they get!" she thought to herself. "So what you're trying to say is that Hermione Granger, that know-it-all Granger, does indeed have a thing going for Ron Weasley," one of the groupies shrieked with laughter. "Well, in love more likely! Finally Lavendar. Revenge is sweet indeed. Now, you can pay Hermione back for stealing Weasley away from you," Parvati said. Lavender did not look happy, probably furious that Hermione could be in love with her boyfriend. "Oops, _ex_-boyfriend," Ginny corrected herself. "This is going to be so interesting," Lavender muttered before walking out of the room. Ginny ducked quickly to avoid being seen. 'Should I still have that talk with Hermione now? Hermione would just die if she knew that Parvati and her gang knew about her crush,' she thought to herself. She decided to postpone the talk, at least until things blew over. Oh, she had no idea just how blown over things were going to get.

_Author's note: I know, probably not the chapter you were looking forward to but I did try my best to make it as interesting as I could. Well, this chapter, I included Ron's, Harry's, Hermione's and even Ginny's thoughts. How did you all find it? Any changes I need to make? Please review k.. thanks. :) Look out for all the whisperings in the next segment.;) I was thinking of making this a four-chapter kinda thing so we'll just see how it turns out.. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)_

_P.S: I actually don't know Ron's full name. Got this from the back of my brain so if I made a mistake, please correct me aite.. thanks :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, at breakfast, neither Ron nor Hermione showed up. Ginny sat beside Harry and asked him, "Where's Ron?" Harry sighed. "He says he's not hungry," he replied. "Where's Hermione?" he asked this time. "She said something about being too embarrassed," Ginny replied. They both shook their heads and turned their attention back to the table. Suddenly, Harry saw something flapping from underneath his plate. He picked it up and read, his eyes nearly popping out from their sockets. "Ginny…" he whispered. "What?" she said and was immediately concerned at his expression. He passed the paper to her and she read, her face as distinguishable as Harry's. "This is not good," she muttered under her breath. Harry looked up and saw that almost everyone was reading the piece of paper. Within seconds, the Great Hall was rife with discussions. _"Hermione Granger? That prefect?" "She likes her best friend?" "She's so off her league! I bet he doesn't even like her!"_ All around, Hermione's name was being dragged through the mud.

Parvati stood up suddenly and spoke out loudly. "Dear friends, as you can see, our Miss Hermione Granger here, is in love with her best friend, Ron!" she said proudly. "So what, Parvati! As if you have never liked someone before!" Ginny shouted above the noise. "Aah! But Ginny, unrequited love is something I have never had to deal with! Not like Hermione! What was she thinking? It's so laughable. Ron is Lavender's ex, you know! He is something now! He's a prefect, a Quidditch Keeper and he's pretty hot as well. Now, how could he _ever _go for someone as nerdy and geeky as Hermione Granger!" she shouted loudly. Shouts of agreement wafted in waves all around the Great Hall. "I am going to kill that Parvati!" Ginny muttered. "A mudblood is in love with a pure blood?" Malfoy shouted questioninglyfrom his table. "Well, I guess he deserves her. What with him being a blood traitor and all!" he continued triumphantly, as if trying to impress. Harry had about enough. "Shut up, Malfoy. It's not a big deal! So what if Hermione likes Ron? Have you people nothing else to do!" he yelled with vehemence in his voice. "Awww… wittle Potter-Wotter, is upset. He should be! After all, he didn't get to shag his wittle blood traitor slut," Malfoy replied, indicating Ginny. Harry saw red and picked up his wand. He didn't know what he was doing but could only feel someone dragging him away. "As much as I would love to hex Malfoy myself, we'd get into trouble. He's not worth it," Ginny said while leading him out of the Great Hall. "What just happened, Ginny?" Harry asked. "Look, I should have seen this coming! How could I have been so stupid!" Ginny screamed, as she muttered curses. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Last night… I overheard Parvati and her cluster of dimwits talking about Hermione's crush on Ron. They were talking about doing something big! I'm so stupid! I should have known better!" Ginny explained, cursing herself again. Harry held her shoulders. "It's not your fault, Ginny. You couldn't have predicted that this would happen. Although, I don't think, if given a chance, Professor Trewlaney would have either," he said, trying to console her. Ginny looked up. "What's the connection?" she snapped. "Nothing. Just a little joke," Harry replied. Ginny looked as if she was going to scold Harry but she started to laugh and Harry joined in. "You know, you look so beautiful when you laugh," he said without thinking. Ginny stopped laughing and looked away, shyly. "Err…" Harry said as he realized his slip. "I think we should inform Ron and Hermione about this, so that they'll be prepared," he continued. "I agree," Ginny said. With a smile, he held her hand and they set off for the common room.

Ron left the common room. He had to go on prefect rounds with Hermione before class. "Duty first," he thought to himself. He managed to catch up with Hermione. She averted her gaze from him and they spent an uncomfortable few minutes before Ron finally broke the ice. "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry for whatever I said. Look, can we go back to being friends again? Frankly, I prefer you to talk to me!" he apologized. Hermione stayed silent for a little while before replying, "I'm sorry too. I guess it's not too hard to keep up with your best friend's live." "So we're friends now?" Ron asked. "Yes, we're friends!" she said and smiled. "Great! Listen, can we grab some breakfast before we go for class? I'm starving!" he said. "Oh no!" Hermione screamed. "What! What!" Ron asked, concerned. "I left my Potions book in the dormitory!" Hermione replied, as panicked as can be. Ron groaned at the idea of skipping breakfast. It was either they went for breakfast or went back for the book. There would be no time for both. "All right! Let's go get your book! I don't see why you can't just share mine!" he said and they bickered all the way back to the common room.

"Where are they!" Harry said as people began to file into the common room. Soon, they would have no time to warn them. "I don't know. Hermione's not in the dorm!" Ginny replied. "Ahah!" they heard Parvati exclaim. "Ronald Weasley, do we have a treat for you!" she said as she pulled Ron away from Hermione, both of whom had just entered the common room. Before either Harry or Ginny could warn them, Parvati pushed a piece of paper into his hands. Ron read it and his face became very red. "Wha… what!" he sputtered. Hermione was immediately concerned. She wrenched the paper from Ron's hands and she gasped as she saw an entry from her diary. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she read through her entry. '_This cannot be happening to me_!' she thought to herself. "So you see Ron, it was Hermione all along! She was the one who separated you from Lavendar so that she could have you for herself! She's so selfish to have separated you from your love! Now we know why she's always buried in books, probably looking for ways to break couples apart. All you couples here, let me warn you. This Hermione Granger here is a home-wrecker!" Parvati said for effect. "Who knows how many couple's true love she has shattered! But we know that Ron is not stupid. It's so obvious that the feeling's not mutual. She's just pining away from something that can never be hers!" Parvati was on a roll now. Hermione started to cry as she got crushed under the weight of the allegations. She was too embarrassed to say anything. She wanted to run away but everyone had surrounded her now. Tears flowed freely and she sobbed softly as Parvati berated her with untrue accusations.

Ron never heard anything that Parvati said. All he could think about was how much Hermione loved him. 'She loves me?' he thought to himself. 'Why didn't she ever say anything?' he continued. 'Then I could have told her how much I love her as well.' He shook his head and heard Parvati saying something about unrequited love.

"Oi! What're you going on about! Whoever said that the feeling's not mutual!" Ron shouted at Parvati, obviously not able to take Hermione being humiliated anymore. "You people should really get your facts right!" he continued. He walked over to the crying and utterly embarrassed Hermione, who had managed to glance up in surprise. He grabbed her waist possessively. "Hermione is MY girlfriend! So watch where you're putting that mouth of yours," he exclaimed. With that, he hugged Hermione around the waist and pulled her closer to him, her eyes wide with surprise. He dipped down a bit and kissed her right there, in the Gryffindor common room. Seamus and Dean gave a loud whoop as the couple kissed. Regretfully, Ron forced himself to pull apart from Hermione's lips. Grabbing her hand, they made their way out, leaving a very very stunned common room behind.

"Stop Ron, just stop!" Hermione said as Ron led her away. He stopped and they stood in front of a huge and beautiful window. "Listen, I know you were just trying to be a good friend to help me out in there and they are right, actually. I'm just pining away for someone who can never be mine," Hermione said, a bit shocked at her audacity. "Do you love me, Hermione," Ron asked quietly. He stared intently at Hermione and she fidgeted as she struggled to answer him. "Ye… Yes, but you are not under any compulsion, Ron. I mean…" she said but was interrupted by Ron. "Then how can you even think that I said all that I did just because I'm your best friend? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that I said what I did because… because… I love you too," he finished quickly, his ears turning red again. Hermione was speechless. "Ron…. Oh Ron," she gaped. "I… I think you're just saying that so that I won't be embarrassed but really," she started but was interrupted by Ron again as he pulled her closer and kissed her again. "I love you, Hermione!" he said as if in confirmation. Again Hermione stared in surprise before her eyes started watering and a sob escaped her lips. She flung herself onto Ron's chest and sobbed while he stroked her hair and made sweet cooing sounds to pacify her. "I know I've been a total ass but I want to ask you, Hermione. Will you… be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly as she continued sobbing. She pulled back and said, "Of course, Ron!" With a grin that could have won him another four Quidditch matches, he pulled her close again and they hugged and talked for hours until the sun had set from the huge window, apparently forgetting about the Potions book and the classes they had for the day.

_A/N: How was the chapter? I hope it was quite satisfactory. Yeah, I know. No true story, just plain fluff but I think that the Hermione/Ron pairing is just so sweet:D If they are not together in Book 7, I'm gonna scream! The Harry/Ginny thing was quite unexpected but I expect that she is a good choice for Harry. Smart, beautiful and fiery. More than the Chosen One can handle. Ok, I'm spouting nonsense now. Please Read and Review k… thanks a lot:) The next chapter will be the last. I have a surprise coming up, ermm… ok I don't know if it will be a surprise for you guys but it should explain why Lavendar chose to go out with Ron. Anyway, R&R! Thx! _


End file.
